


[闪恩]昨日星辰

by Axel0130



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M, 闪恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel0130/pseuds/Axel0130
Summary: OOC belongs to me
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster, 吉尔伽美什/恩奇都
Kudos: 8





	[闪恩]昨日星辰

**Author's Note:**

> OOC belongs to me

吉尔伽美什做了一个噩梦，梦里恩奇都在他的怀里散落成沙。

“……”

“吉尔！醒一醒！”

吉尔伽美什顺着那声呼唤，从梦魇中睁开双眼。

“你还好吗？”恩奇都侧躺着面带忧色的看着吉尔伽美什。

“恩奇都！”吉尔伽美什呼唤道，红色的瞳孔里满是痛苦，他伸出手臂把恩奇都搂在怀里，那样的用力像是要把恩奇都揉碎嵌进血肉里，即使是天之锁的恩奇都也感受到了些许的痛楚。

但是恩奇都并没有说什么，他只是用力的回抱吉尔伽美什，轻轻地安抚性地抚摸他的脊背。

他们相拥着，良久，吉尔伽美什渐渐地平静下来，他松了松力道，但还是不想放开恩奇都。

“吉尔，你做了什么梦？”恩奇都用他金绿色的眼睛看着吉尔伽美什，“是关于我的吗？”

“我不知道，”吉尔伽美什垂眸，“醒来的一瞬间只知道我想见你。”他摁住了胸口，似乎还能感受到梦里心像破了一个大洞似的痛苦。

“恩奇都。”

“嗯。我在呢，吉尔，我不会离开你的。”他们相拥着，恩奇都的心跳声震动着吉尔伽美什的耳膜。

那些柔软的话语停在嘴边，吉尔伽美什什么也没说出来，只是抬头在恩奇都的锁骨上落下一个吻，然后把头靠在他的胸膛上，听着恩奇都的心跳声渐渐睡着了。

自那天起，恩奇都发现吉尔伽美什经常盯着他沉思，有时候还在睡后偷偷地靠近他的胸膛听他的心跳声。

那一定是个不好的梦。恩奇都想。

一日，吉尔伽美什（又）抛下政务，偷偷带着恩奇都跑出了乌鲁克。

“我们去哪？吉尔。”恩奇都问，他们蹭了出城市民的驴车，并肩坐在车厢里。

“恩奇都想去哪呢？”吉尔伽美什盘膝而坐，把玩着恩奇都的长发。

“想去的地方啊。”恩奇都歪着头思考了一会，“我想去我曾经住过的山洞看看。”他盯着远处的山脊补充道，“在我还作为野兽的时候住过的山洞。”

“哦，你怀念那些时间吗？”吉尔伽美什给恩奇都编辫子的手顿了一下。

“不，”恩奇都笑了，“与你在一起的任何时候都是我眷恋的时间。”

吉尔伽美什无声的笑了。他从王财里摸出一段金色的绸带，给恩奇都系在发辫上。

“吉尔你知道吗，在我去乌鲁克的前一夜，我在那个山洞里做了一个梦。”恩奇都轻轻地晃了晃发辫，发尾上有着红色花纹、金色蝶翼似的丝带随之飞动，他转过头来认真地看着吉尔伽美什。

“哦？”吉尔伽美什看着那双清澈的金绿色眼眸。

“我啊，”恩奇都笑着靠向吉尔伽美什的肩膀，“我梦见了天上金色的星星落进我的怀里，真是美丽又耀眼的星辰。”

吉尔伽美什心中一颤，一种温柔的情愫盈满了胸膛。“恩奇都。”他唤道。

“嗯，吉尔。”恩奇都轻轻地应声。他伸手出来，覆在吉尔伽美什的手背上。

吉尔伽美什翻转手心，他们十指相扣、十指相缠，亦如他们的命运相缠。

他们穿过衫树林，靠着恩奇都的记忆和一路上与小动物们的沟通找到了那个山洞——那个草地上开满了淡色胡姆巴巴之花，山洞盈满浅浅花香的山洞。

这时已是黄昏。

“看来我们得在这里歇一晚了，我去找些干草和木柴来，吉尔觉得怎么样？”恩奇都看着天色说道。

“哼，就让我看看小野兽的巢穴吧。”吉尔伽美什说道，说完他才发现他把自己在心里了给恩奇都起的称呼给顺口说出来了。难得的他有点羞恼。

恩奇都仿佛没听到一样转过身去，他无声地大笑着，走出了山洞。

不久，恩奇都带着一堆干草和干枯的树枝回来了。

“好慢哦，恩奇都。”吉尔伽美什已经从王财里取出了食物和毯子，他坐在精心编制的地毯上高傲地看着恩奇都走进来。

“遇到了以前的同伴，就聊了一会啦，不会忘记吉尔的。”恩奇都笑着回答，在山洞里生起了火堆。

“哼！”王扭过头。

恩奇都在地上铺好干草，又把吉尔伽美什从王财拿出来的毯子铺在上面。

他们映着火光的脸庞俊美又年轻，此时还年轻的王者微笑着与他的挚友谈话，那是发自内心的愉悦。

麦酒的香气与胡姆巴巴的花香互相交融着飘出山洞，传出很远。

恩奇都笑着将自己编制的胡姆巴巴之花的花环戴在王的头上，吉尔伽美什偏过头去，取出了藏在身后的花环。

“那是给我的吗？吉尔。”

“当然了，蠢货。”

恩奇都低下头让王者把花环给他戴在头上。

“我很高兴哦，吉尔。”恩奇都笑着说。

“蠢货。”吉尔伽美什把恩奇都揽进怀里，轻吻恩奇都头顶小小的发旋。

夜里他们并肩躺在柔软的毯子上，“恩奇都，在你来乌鲁克的前夜，我梦到了一颗闪耀的星辰从天空坠落，母亲说那会是我的伴侣。”吉尔伽美什轻轻地低语。

没听到恩奇都的回应，他侧身、转过头，看到恩奇都已经侧躺着睡着了，嘴角还挂着淡淡的微笑。

“恩奇都，我的挚友，我的半身，我的爱人。”吉尔伽美什低语。

吉尔伽美什伸手轻轻地抚摸恩奇都的脸庞，在他的额头和嘴角分别落下一个吻。吉尔伽美什伸出手臂把恩奇都搂进怀里，他们互相依偎着，进入了梦乡。


End file.
